The Empire's Wings
by MissxRiddle
Summary: An ex-Soldier of the Empire finds herself in a dramatic situation with Caim after she loses everything she ever knew. CaimxOc Pairing.
1. The Sudden Effect

The Empire Wings.

Chapter 1.

The Sudden Effect.

The sky was gradually getting dim as the sun restfully hid behind the mountains in the distance, creating a stunning, mystical sunset with mixtures of blood colors. As finally the last bit of the sun disappeared, everything became dark and silent, as if there wasn't any living thing in the whole world except me. But the silent was broken by a whisper of war drums.

The sand flew around me, never setting as I walked through the desert, barefooted. My clothes were ripped and sagged on my skin.

_"Those bastards will pay,"_ I murmur to myself as I tried desperately to keep up some of my clothes. It wasn't long ago that I was in a warm house, being well taken care of by the Empire. I was a feared General, who hid behind an iron helmet that was enclosed with blood stains, but I was never extremely loyal to the Empire. They wished to kill everything and anything. Nothing could stop their path to obliteration, but I had my limit to killing.

I couldn't kill the innocent civilians in the towns we burnt to the ground; I helped them escape without any person knowing. I couldn't set fire to a house full a people. I couldn't and by the laws of the iEmpire/i that meant I was weak but honestly, it was what made me human. But as time passed, they found out my traitorous actions. They took way my defense, stripped me from all my clothes, and raped my body.

That was how I ended up here; they left me to die in the desert.

I sat down in the sand that was slowly becoming cold with no sunlight to heat it up. I had no idea what to do, I couldn't just run around, I would die from exhaustion but if I stayed where I was I could freeze to death from my lack of clothes. I could bury myself in the sand for some warmth and walk in the morning but if I did that I could die from heat stroke and of course, I will still have to deal with starvation if I even lived that long. I took a deep breath before sighing and looking up at the millions of stars that were looking down upon me.

They were so beautiful, even if they were just small dots of light against a sheet of blackness. I couldn't help but wonder if on one of those planets there was someone looking at me, watching me, and waiting for me. . .

The wind settled, letting the sand land gracefully on the ground. I would have noticed this beautiful sight but my eye caught a glimpse of something red in the dark sky. I wouldn't have spotted it, if it wasn't for the weird shin it had at its peak. I stood up with my head titled to the side, wondering what it was. I couldn't make out its weird shape in the dark but as it flew closer, I realized that it had wings and was as big as 50 men. I started to run, thinking that it belonged to the empire and was sent to slay me. I ran up the sand dune, almost dropping my clothes. I wasn't fast enough though; it was nearly on top of me. As I reached the top of the mound of sand, I stopped dead in my tracks and my heart sunk deep into my chest as if trying to hide from the horrors that stood just a few feet below me.

Hundreds of Empire soldiers, all standing around with weapons, were waiting at the bottom of the sandbank. None of them seem to noticed me because they were occupied by the thing that made me run for my life. And it wasn't a moment later, it flew past me with its wings spread wide and it's red 

skin, like blood, seem to become one with the night sky. I stood there in the at most shock as it blew fire upon the loyalist and their screams, their gruesome screams, couldn't kick my mind back to reality.

The monstrosity glided into the air with smoothness as if it was just swimming and suddenly, at the top of the dragon, the shin I had seen before jumped from the dragon and landed on the sand as it flew away from him, as if it too was afraid of him.

The man stood up and the Empire army was taking steps away from him, looking at each other for some comfort because what was about to happen next would change everything I ever knew.

The man was young, with chocolate brown hair that flew softly around his face and eyes. He was oddly handsome, with his eyes that searched everything around him. For a warrior, he was surprisingly, un-injured, no scars, no marks, and not even his armor was damaged. He was flawless but unseemly frightening.

He took slow steps towards the army, slowly rising his ideal blade into the air. He softly smiled to him as he unexpectedly ran towards the loyalist. I gasped as he clashed with a soldier, swinging his sword high into the air and swiftly, it came crashing down splitting the red eyed loyalist armor and reaching the skin. Blood shoot into the air from the pressure of the sword and landed all around him. The poor man screamed in agony as the young warrior cut through him and many others making his way closer and closer to the heart of the Empire territory, massacring anyone in the way.

I stood there, watching the fighters every move, admiring his combat skills, envying his skill to feel no guilt from his killings, and wishing I could be more like him, someone who could kill for fun, where emotions were not a problem and where there were no limits.

That night the sky was pitch black but the Earth was red, it's ground covered with blood from the Empire's troops.


	2. Introducing the Murder

Chapter 2

Introducing the Murder

It was hours before the battle was over but it appeared to take only minutes for the knight to kill every single Empire soldier and he seemed peculiarly pleased by his work. He swung his sword happily while the blood slipped off it, splattering everywhere.

I still stood at the top of the sand bank, staring at him with my eyes filled with the emotions of anger, jealousy, and inspiration. What he did was unspeakably amazing, a miracle. I have never seen anything like this in all my years of warfare. A man who could defeat anything that came across him, even an army. That was just unbelievable.

The young killer took a few steps forward, before stopping at a loyalist's body. He kicked the body over, revealing that the man was still alive. I watched in horror as the he plunged his sword into the man.

I covered my eyes, not wanting to watch any more of this massacre, but I could still hear the screams of the soldier he was finishing off and I flinched every time I heard the sword slice deeper and deeper into the body.

Finally, it stopped and everything was quiet except for the wind that was whistling. I slowly removed my hands from my eyes and noticed that the sun was finally coming out of its slumber and rising from the sandy mountains in the distance. Now, I could see the bodies and bodies of the Empire that lied dead. Now, I could see the killer clearly, his blue eyes, his blood soaked clothes, his malevolence smile. He stood there, looking down at the ground. I wondered what he was doing but as I was thinking, he turned his head towards me, still smiling and slowly his whole body turned to me. He took one step forward and without hesitations, I took one back. His smile softened into a frown and he began walking towards me.

I didn't know what to do so I did the very thing every _normal _person would have done, panic and run. But with my condition and in my clothes, running was almost in possible. I stumbled and tripped over something hard at my feet. I quickly sat up, realizing at my feet was a rusted sword.

The murder was close to me, just a few feet away. I grabbed the sword, seeing it as my only chance to live. I lifted it up and pointed it at him, but my hands were trembling and the sword was shaking, I wouldn't be able to fight him like this, he would obliterate me.

"Don't come any closer!" I warned him but even my voice was timid and I must have not sound very threatening. But he stopped a foot away from my feet; I could see his face perfectly in the sunlight, his smiling face that mocked me. And in a flash, his sword clashed with mine and it was forced out of my hands. I didn't even look to see where it landed, because right in my face was the tip of his sword, shining in the sunlight.

I couldn't think at this point, the only thing going through my mind was that I was going to die in the desert just as the Empire wished.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my end but it didn't come and as I peeked one eye opened, I noticed him looking down at my tattoo, the one the Empire places one you when you join them. The same one they placed a scratch through it to show everyone that I was a traitor. I opened both eyes and looked at him as he examined it. I tried not to move, still afraid for my life that he was going to kill me. But, suddenly, the sand begun to shake and move around and 

from the sky, the dragon from before flew overhead and landed be hide me. I could hear it move around on the sand and come closer.

"_Caim, what is the meaning of this?" _I heard its oddly feminine voice say as it walked up beside me and looked up at the man. He pointed his sword at my tattoo, with a smile he looked over to the dragoon.

_"So? She's part of the Empire. . ." _she hissed through her teeth. _"Kill her so we can leave this place."_

He shook his head softly and frowned at her. It was quiet for a second as if there was some kind of inside joke going on that I wasn't part of, like I would want to be a part of it anyway. But all the same, it felt awkward and all I could wish for was to escape somehow.

"_Oh, I see," _the dragon whispered and turned its head towards me, quickly examined me then nodded its head at Caim.

Caim looked down at me and slowly took his sword away from my body, putting it carefully in its sheath. The dragon turned to me once again,

"_If you wish to live, you will come with us, tell us all we need to know about the Empire, and help us destroy it."_ And before I could even ask, she answered my question, "_If you deny our request, you will die."_

All I could do was nod my head and Caim looked down at me and without any warning; he pulled me from the sand and placed me on my feet. I stumbled trying to stay up and without a word; he began to walk towards the dragon, he didn't even looking back at me. I hesitated; thinking of what opinions I might have left and as he turned slowly towards me, looking at me, I felt a cold shiver go down my spine.

Then, even after I had been threatened, I started to run away. I didn't even where I was running, I just started to run. I reached a top of a sandy mound when something pulled me down by my feet and I flew head first into the sand. I struggled to get up but it started to pull me down the hill and I thrashed about trying to grab onto the sand or something so I wouldn't have to go. It heaved at my legs and flipped my upright so the sun blazed into my eyes. I could make out Caim's dark shadow as he swiftly got on top of me with each knee on either side of me. He held his sword unusually in his hands, the blade in one of his bare hands and the handle he held in his other. Claim glared deep at me before bashing the sword's handle into my face causing my face to burst into pain and unwillingly, I screamed out in agony as I tried to cover my face with my hands. I begun to kick myself out from under him but it was futile, so I quickly reached towards him with my hands, attempting to push him off of me. I would do anything to get away from him but I seemed so weak, so feeble compared to him.

I kick and pushed at him, he did nothing but stare at me with his eyes that showed no emotions. He quickly grabbed my hand trying to stop my rustling and it work but it wasn't because he showed some response to my struggle, it was because I noticed the blood on my hands. I twitched when I realized that it was _my blood_ on my hands, blood from my face when he impacted the handle to my head.

Claim appeared to notice my reaction to my own blood and dropped my hand. I started to shake as I placed my hands back onto my head, feeling the blood that was smeared across my face. I looked up at him and he held his sword in the same odd position as before. I knew what was coming but I couldn't move_ I was afraid of my own blood_. He bent his wrists and struck me again with the handle of his sword then everything went black.


End file.
